


Changes - Prologue to Vevie

by MidnightSkydancer



Series: Vevie-Verse [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Venom AU, but I keep that part brief, female eddie, genderbent au, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkydancer/pseuds/MidnightSkydancer
Summary: What if Eddie Brock was a woman? This is the story of Evie Brooke (20-something, journalist, online college student) getting her life back on track with the help of a symbiote. Domestic fluff and a journey of going outside one’s comfort zone.
Relationships: Evie Brooke & Venom, Venom/Evie
Series: Vevie-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Changes - Prologue to Vevie

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on the 2018 movie, however in my AU Eddie is a woman. While the story happens after the events of the film, this prologue helps establish how Evie is different from Eddie. Other that what I point out in here, the movie events are what happened in this AU too.

It would be an understatement to say things had changed for Evie Brooke since the symbiote came along. Her apartment, diet, sleep schedule, work ethic, mental health…basically her whole frickin life was a lot different with Venom. You could even say her whole life was a lot better.

But first, it had to get worse.

Back before everything happened, Evie was just a stressed out online college senior, living in San-Francisco, trying to make ends meet and jumpstart her life. Working part-time as a reporter for news websites didn’t pay much, and with the lack of attention and respect her work gained, she had been little more than a citizen journalist.

Her work mostly put her in front of the camera as an on-site reporter. She did run her own popular web series on YouTube called the Brooke Report, which was actually pretty successful. But her paid stories were typically low interest in the public eye. All she needed was one big story to put herself on the map. Just one chance to get her name out there, and to get the attention of a permanent employer.

Balancing online college and news writing was difficult enough without the added stress of needing some way to prove herself. So when an editor emailed her about filling in for one of their more successful reporters, she was ready to do anything. It just so happened that the person she was supposed to interview was none other than Carlton Drake of the Life Foundation, the very organization where her already graduated roommate, Anne, was interning as a legal assistant. It was the perfect opportunity.

Evie knew this couldn’t just be a typical interview, she needed inside information in order to gain the right amount of attention. And that thought led her to one-night logging into Anne’s employee account using the password from her notebook. It wasn’t right or even ethical, but ethics be dammed, Evie was desperate for a lead.

She only had a short amount of time to discover anything out of the ordinary or illegal about the company. After nearly an hour, just before she would have given up, Evie found it – proof of illegal human research that ended in multiple deaths. Someone high up must have incorrectly placed it with the other research documents, but that was their mistake. For Evie, it was her ticket to something more.

Unfortunately, that “more” meant getting black listed by every news website she had contributed to. Bringing up the illegal testing during the interview ended in disaster. Drake threatened to sue the news outlet she was representing with a libel case if they didn’t fire her. Because Evie refused to reveal who her source was, she didn’t have a leg to stand on. Drake made sure her career as a journalist was over before it could really begin.

As for Anne, the information leak had been traced to her account, resulting in the termination of her internship. She couldn’t forgive Evie no matter how many times Evie begged. Evie’s future wasn’t the only one thrown in jeopardy. 

So Anne did the only thing she could, she kicked her best friend out of their apartment and cut off all contact with her.

After that, Evie had been staying at the best place she could afford by herself, which was basically a shithole. Not the best atmosphere to write or study. And without Anne, Evie felt so lonely. She lost her best friend and it was all her fault. Evie decided to put college on hold for a while and that made her anxiety even worse. Not even the meditation exercises Mrs. Cheng recommended could help her. Of course, relaxing and inner reflection didn’t mix when your neighbor was an asshole who blasted heavy metal every night.

Her only source of income came from her YouTube channel’s ad revenue. She hadn’t put out any more videos after her career was upturned, so viewer traffic eventually dwindled. She then tried anonymously submitting articles under a fake name. But she still had to be careful. Paranoia and regret were her constant companions alongside anxiety. At least she had a roof over her head and food in her belly.

And then it happened. Or rather _he _happened.

However, once Venom first came along, Drake’s people (and Venom) trashed the apartment. Still semi-livable, but nonetheless not what she needed. Especially since the paper-thin walls made it more difficult to keep her loud alien companion a secret. Also, Venom still needed to feed, meaning they needed to be close to an area where they could essentially transform into Venom’s full form without being observed. Moving was a must once Evie had the money. Plus, what woman wants to live in an apartment that had been broken into? So yeah, moving had to happen.

Thankfully after Venom and Evie stopped Riot and Drake, everything settled down. Anne, who had now worked in the district attorney’s office, helped Evie successfully sue the Life Foundation.

However, Evie didn’t reveal that Venom was still alive and with her. It was safer that way…at least for the time being. She wanted to figure things out before sharing their secret. Venom knew Anne would eventually find out, but he was alright with that. He even encouraged Evie to actively work on gaining back Anne’s friendship.

It wasn’t the same as it used to be—for one thing, Anne was now engaged and living with her fiancé— but they were on the right track. They started to regularly meet and catch up, and that felt like a good way to restart. Evie had been given a second chance and this time she wouldn’t blow it.

And speaking of second chances, Evie was even approached by her previous employers to come back and work for them. Their offer letters were laced with apologetic language, promising to place her in a more prominent position as a reporter. She turned them down and instead asked her favorite news website to come on as a full-time writer. Venom had yet to master the fine art of keeping his thoughts to himself, and Evie couldn’t risk laughing in front of a camera because her symbiote mentally made fun of people. Despite that, she still wanted to continue “The Brooke Report”, but decided she would have to save that dream for a little bit later.

Using the money from the lawsuit and her new job, Evie was able to finally move. Surprisingly, this newer apartment was actually pretty decent. Safer neighborhood, walls that weren’t water damaged, and a great view. Plus, she could paint the apartment if she wanted. As a bonus feature, she now had her very own balcony too. Great for Venom to jump from at night.

The only possible red flag was the suspiciously low rent. When she asked about it, the landlord just shrugged and said all the previous tenants would leave after a couple months swearing the apartment was haunted. That was just fine with Evie, she now had an alien to protect her. Ghosts sounded like wimps in comparison. Besides, living in a haunted apartment was bound to be a great conversation starter.

With a more relaxed living situation, Evie was ready to once again work on finishing her degree. Since she only had a handful of credits to go, and everything was online, Evie decided to do each class one at a time and at her own pace to fit with her work schedule. This also gave Venom practice in keeping quiet while she worked. A major change for him she would soon learn.

On the other hand, eating had been a major change for Evie. Or rather, eating _people_. Even if it wasn’t exactly _her _doing the eating. It didn’t take too long before Venom realized her anxiety spiked whenever he chomped a person’s head off. Evie was so used to hiding her anxiety that she didn’t even think to bring it up. But Venom could sense it and asked her about it one day.

At first she denied it, but he persisted in asking. Her mental health was important to him; it affected the chemicals her brain created, chemicals he needed. Peace of mind was part of what a healthy host needed after all. But Venom was also concerned on a personal level. He tried his best to protect her physically, and it worried him to think he couldn’t protect her mentally too.

Eventually, Evie revealed that seeing the carnage was an intense trigger for her. Most people never see that kind of thing, except for in horror films. But decapitation in movies was grossly toned down in comparison. Witnessing something so violent up close was too much for her.

They only ever ate the worst of humanity, and not even very often after that realization. But Venom still needed to feed (something about him needing the chemicals), and Evie still needed to _not _have anxiety attacks every time.

The solution was Venom blocking her senses during those specific moments and then quickly hiding any leftovers. Despite being devoid of sight and sounds, Evie still basically knew what went down during those blackouts (baddies died, Venom ate). Nevertheless, it was so much better than to actually experience it happening. She would go into a state of blissful ignorance, almost like a child having its eyes and ears covered during a particularly frightening movie scene.

After that, they just never really talked about his meals and Venom could then still feed without alarming his host. Both of them were satisfied with that set up.

But while Venom’s diet was just…better left undiscussed between them, Evie’s diet was a hot topic. They shared a body after all, weird as that was, and what she ate affected them both. Conveniently, what Venom ate really only really affected him.

Evie was now eating at the right times. Whenever she forgot a meal because of work or another distraction, Venom would remind her to eat. It was like having a diet coach living in her head. Kind of annoying, but also kind of nice.

As far as their relationship, Evie found living with Venom to be…well she wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. At first his constant presence reminded her of Anne’s cat, always seeking out attention and food. But cats can only talk through cat language while Venom could not only speak out loud, but also directly into her mind. He could read her “unspoken” thoughts too once she figured out how to project them his way. They could carry entire conversations without anyone knowing. It was all very sci-fi.

She found him to be a rather good companion. Once boundaries were set—for example, Venom not looking when Evie undressed, and Evie not preventing Venom from eating the worst of humanity—they settled into a comfortable routine. Venom made Evie feel safe and appreciated, something she hadn’t felt since losing Anne.

It wasn’t long before relationship changed from host and simbiote to that of close friends. They became home to each other. Of course, like any friends, they still had their share of disagreements. But that felt like home too.

So yeah, her whole life was definitely a lot better.


End file.
